Just a Little Closer
by McQuirk
Summary: Companion piece to An Evening in Confidence. Rated M for mature content. Takes place just after "Chapter 8: Can you see me now?"


Hi! It's been some time since I've posted on here. It's safe to say that life has been a bit transitional. I was re-reading "An Evening in Confidence" when I found this one-shot I wrote a year and a half ago and never posted. i felt weird about posting this at the time because it was my first foray into writing a mature piece...but I'm just going to put it out ther. So here it is-a little sumthin' sumthin' to chew on as I get my creative juices flowing again.

* * *

Jason stiffened as Kim eased onto his lap. His eyes were searching hers, inquisitive and intense.

"It's okay," she muttered. Putting her hands on either side of his face, she kissed Jason's forehead, his nose, and his chin, just catching part of his bottom lip.

Looking up, Kim saw that Jason's eyes fluttered shut. She slowly let her hands slide down to his chest. Her fingertips raked his ribs as she wound her arms around his torso.

Slowly, Jason opened his eyes. His lips parted as if he wanted to say something but had already decided he would not.

Kim felt Jason lean forward ever so minutely.

She waited a beat before asking, "What is it, JJ?"

"I…just…um…you feel good."

Kim realized his admission did not bother her as much as it should have because she was staring at his lips. Even as a child they were always serious and slightly down-turned—except when he smiled.

Their faces were so close…

Kimberly leaned forward just to see if his lips were as warm and soft as she imagined. Jason leaned in at the same moment and their lips tenderly touched. In pressing her warm mouth against his, a longing for a deeper connection sparked deep in her gut.

Kimberly broke away to take a breath, and in doing so allowed Jason entrance into her mouth. She was pleasantly surprised at his boldness and felt a tingle between her legs. Again and again she kissed him, intimating a growing sense of ardent arousal.

Shifting in Jason's lap, Kim's fingers raked through his hair out of habit as she braced her knees against his hips. He let out an involuntary groan and firmly gripped her thighs when she brushed against the bulge pushing against her heat.

He pulled back with a grimace. "Should we be doing this?"

Kimberly kept her grip on his face, eyes boring into his. From the corner of her eye she saw his jaw clench, and she knew he was having a hard time restraining himself.

Her body and mind were newly awakened to what she needed in her life, and she wanted to claim every part of him. She was a little apprehensive, but there was no doubt in Kimberly's mind.

"I love you. I've always loved you…"

She pressed herself impossibly closer to his body and kissed with an open mouth until she felt the tingle pool damp and hot below her belly.

"Kim—I love—you too," Jason gasped between kisses. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder. "I just feel bad."

Kimberly pushed herself up, a little disgruntled that he broke away. She knew he was talking about Tommy.

With everything that she had been through—her dad, the Power Rangers, moving away from home, training, the break-up—Jason kept her from completely caving in. He was a steady force in her life, and in his presence, she was safe, resilient. In their little bubble, that was all that mattered.

"This feels _right_." She did not want to bring Tommy into the conversation and dispel the magic of the moment.

Jason's warm breath tickled her shoulder when he turned his head to rest his cheek on her chest.

"Maybe I'm scared."

 _This is going to be our first time,_ she thought with a jolt.

Kimberly's own fear was forgotten, however, as her heart swelled at Jason's vulnerability.

She kissed his temple and let her fingers trail to the hem of his shirt. Her fingertips grazed his smooth skin affectionately as she lifted the thin fabric up and over his shoulders. Jason remained quiet as she tossed his shirt aside.

"I scare you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. The question earned her a small smile.

"No."

Hesitantly, Jason's large hands roamed her body, and rested on her hips, silently asking for permission to lift up her shirt. Even now he was a gentleman.

She pulled her shirt above her head and whimpered when Jason thumbed her bare skin. He tightened his grip around her hips at the sound and started kissing her neck and throat.

 _Ohh_ …

She was not expecting that.

Gripping his shoulders, Kimberly slowly ground her pelvis into his, stretching her neck out when Jason found a sensitive spot under her ear. She felt a palm softly cup her covered breast and in response, she ran her fingers down Jason's toned chest and stomach. She heard her own breaths come in steady, high-pitched moans now. She ducked her head to kiss Jason's parted lips, wondering if she could elicit a similar response.

Feeling bold, Kimberly tugged at the button of his jeans and gripped the bulge through the denim.

"Kim..." Jason's voice was sharp and breathy as he bucked into her hand. She felt the tip of his nose crush into her collar bone as he fought to restrain himself. "If you do that, I might take you right now."

His moist lips moving against the top of her breast was her undoing.

"What if I want you to?" Kimberly quickly unzipped his pants and stroked the length of his member. Jason's whole body went rigid, and his lips parted in a wordless 'o' on her skin.

With a tinge of excitement, Kimberly reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, silently hoping he would move his mouth down a few more inches...

She arched her back in pleasure as Jason took her left nipple in his mouth and cupped the other, swirling his thumb over the hardening nub.

"Oh...Jason...please..."

Kimberly was about to groan in annoyance when he stopped, but he gripped the back of her thighs and lifted her up.

"Let's go somewhere more comfortable."

Kimberly smiled and planted a searing kiss on Jason's mouth, wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him carry her to the bedroom.

OooooO

A carnal sense of protectiveness blossomed in Jason as Kimberly cupped his cheek and murmured his name. Jason could not think of anything more beautiful than watching Kimberly's face as he touched her. He was amazed at how her body responded.

He ran a thumb along her inner thigh and she arched her body up into his, her smooth skin rubbing along his stomach. He dipped his head to catch an offered nipple between his teeth and she gasped. His head followed her chest as she leaned back onto the mattress but then she suddenly thrust her hips up, and her dripping wet center rubbed against him.

"Uuuhh, K-Kim," Jason moaned incoherently and uncontrollably propelled his hips up and down, indulging in the sensation.

 _Oh God…_

If he had doubts about being with Kimberly, they were gone now.

Kimberly reached down and almost fisted his now-wet erection, repeatedly pumping her hand until Jason buried his face in the sheets beside her neck. _Raspberries…_

"Does that feel good?" Kimberly breathed in his ear. Jason only responded with panting and a nod—he was trembling with need as he held his weight above her.

She then guided him into her, and he slowly eased deeper inside. He felt his eyes almost roll back in pleasure, but he kept them open, watching her face for any signs of discomfort.

"Are you ok?" He muffled.

"Yeah, just go slowly for a bit." She squeezed his shoulder.

Jason slowly rocked his pelvis in and out and Kimberly pushed up to meet him, setting a pace. It took everything in is power not to buck wildly into her. He went back to kissing her throat, neck, collar bone…

"Jason," her voice was sharp as she knotted her fingers in his hair. He assumed it was a mess by now.

"What's wrong?" He immediately stopped, hoping he did not hurt her.

"No, keep going. Faster."

At her urgent command, Jason shuddered with a sudden warm pulse that traveled from his head to his toes.

Kimberly dug her fingernails into his back as she writhed underneath him, her breasts bouncing with every disjointed thrust. Tempted, Jason caught an errant breast and squeezed, earning one of his favorite high pitched whimpers. The tingling was building up now, and his own breathing and thrusts became erratic, sometimes forceful, sometimes penetratingly slow, and sometimes jerky. He could now only think about how her mouth would open and close, and how she would bite her lip.

Then Kimberly deliberately ground her hips into him in a slow circular motion, and his eyes drooped shut, concentrating on his building climax.

Jason shuddered when he heard high pitched inarticulate moans near his ear. He felt slick walls convulsing around his member and he was done. Jason fitfully thrusted himself into her as he rode out his climax, gritting his teeth and shaking from the effort.

They were both breathing heavily from the lovemaking and smiled nervously at each other. Jason rolled to the side and stared at Kimberly's flushed face.

He could not believe what just happened. He had just made love to Kimberly Ann Hart, the girl he had known since childhood, the girl who whispered dark secrets to him in the dead of night, the girl who he fought alongside for almost two years. She was on a first-name-basis with his parents for goodness sake!

She was also the girl who fell in and out of love with his best friend.

Jason was not sure what made him feel worse: the fact that Tommy and Kimberly were exes or that only months ago, he viewed Kimberly as a surrogate sister. He was not looking forward to people finding out they crossed that unspoken boundary.

Uncomfortable feelings aside, this was the girl who found him when he was lost in Florida. She tracked him down and cared for him when he felt like a complete failure. This girl…he could not extract her from his life even if he tried.

He did, actually, and it did not work.

Jason had seen himself as a brother and protector to Kimberly and used both titles interchangeably, thinking that for him, one could not be without the other. As he watched her cherub lips, Jason let himself step into the role of lover. His heart raced at the thought. His had spent so many years being a big brother to her that he did not know what was expected of him now.

He protected her, but she protected him from himself and his own demons. Kimberly made him whole.

"I love you, Kim." Jason draped an arm around her, and she snuggled close.

"I love you, too."

* * *

Looking forward to what you all think!


End file.
